New York Blackbird
by superwhogleek
Summary: Isabel Fabray a 20 year old woman in New York thought she was going to have a normal life before she was recruited by someone when she was training for law enforcement. Isabel learns to let go of her past and start her future while learning to fall in love. Isabel Fabray/OC, Pepper Potts/OC, Tony Stark/OC, Natasha Romanoff/OC, Brody Nixon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**(**This is a Avengers fanfiction from my OC's point of view Isabel Fabray! I want to thank Cap and Cas' Girl for the idea! Hope you enjoy it!)

This is set before the Avengers!

**Chapter 1:**

I turned slowly. I could here them running up behind me. Now was my chance to show them what i was made of. _'High kick,knee then punch' _ran through my head as i grabbed the guy running at me. As he fell to the floor I felt proud for the first time in my life. I pulled the poor guy up off the mats. Doing Karate was just a part time thing it helps me in training for law inforcement. Being healthy you can stop anyone from doing something bad.

I woke up in a sudden hurry. I got changed into my normal short dark purple dress with my black shorts underneath and i slipped on my long black heeled boots. I ran through New York into the cafe to see Pepper Potts was their waiting for me. I could see her waving at me from the table. I walked over catching a 20 year old girl with long brunette hair with dark blue highlights and green hair reflection passing the mirror on the way to the table.

"What took you so long?" Pepper moaned.

"Sorry I slept over" I apologised.

"So I come visit you and you are late"

"It won't happen again I promise"

"Why are you actually late if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was working late sorry"

"You're always working late ... You need to get some rest"

"Anyway enough about me how's Tony?"

"He's alright ... enjoying being iron man"

"I bet he is" I answered before my phone went off.

"Fabray" Natasha Romanoff spoke down the phone"

"Natasha what do you want?" I asked.

"I need your help only something you can do"

"What can i do?"

"Meet me at the statue of Liberty and i'll tell you more" she finished before she hung up.

I turned back round to see Pepper looking as if she knew I had to leave. Me and Pepper had grew up together and since I moved to New York we haven't had much chance to meet each other.

"Well I guess i'll see you next time" Pepper said before walking out of the door.

I walked out the cafe and headed for the statue of Liberty but to be hounest I was nervous because i didn't know what Natasha had in mind for me to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**So sorry this is late. Thank you for the follows on my first chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) please comment even if it's a bad comment or good comment I will take them all on comment.**

I was on my way to the Statue of Liberty wondering what was in store but then all I could think about was when I realized that I wanted to be in law enforcement.

"Fabray" I heard Natasha shout me over to her.

"So why did you want to see me?" I wondered.

"There is a group called the Avengers"

"And what's that got to do with me?"

"We want you to join it"

"Why do you want me for?"

"You think that you just got recruited out of nowhere?" Natasha reminded me.

_It was another day at college. I was about to start my fight that I knew I was going to win when I noticed there was a guy watching our lesson watching. There was something weird about him … he seemed to be wearing an eye-patch and he seemed to be looking for something or someone._

"_Isabel Fabray over here" I heard the woman who teaches me my fighting._

_I ran over to her while she was standing next to the guy with the eye-patch._

"_I'm Nick Fury … I need to talk to you separately" He said before walking off._

_I looked to my teacher and she nodded so I could leave and talk to this man. I walked out into the corridor._

"_How can I help you?" I asked him._

"_You shouldn't be doing Law enforcement there is something much better for you" he said._

"_And what might that be?"_

"_There is a company and we want you to be part of it"_

"_What would I do in this company?"_

"_You'd be a spy … we'd get you trained up and you would become a spy"_

"_When would I have to start?"_

"_As soon as you want"_

"_Can I have chance to think about it"_

"_Of course … just get back to me as soon as you can there's not much time left" he said as he gave me his phone number and walked off leaving me in the corridor on my own._

I stood there for a while after Natasha's question about my past.

"So the whole time you knew that the only reason I got recruited was because I was supposed to be part of the avengers" I moaned at her.

"Look you're either in or you're not your choice"

"Then I'm not in I can't I have my job to do … I'm sorry" I said as I walked away.

**Like I said I'm sorry it's late. I know it's a short chapter but I've just been so busy.**

**If you have Twitter and you like this story you can follow my OC's twitter page: /FabrayBlackbird**

**Or/and …**

**If you have Facebook you can like my OC's Facebook page: IsabelFabray?ref=hl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Sorry I know it's late. But here you go.**

It had been a week since Natasha had asked me to be in the avengers and the week it was on my mind. I decided to go for a walk and found this new restaurant opening up called Blackbird.

I walked in and it was so posh i didn't think I should be there though the only reason I was there was because I was meeting Pepper.

"Hi i'm meeting Pepper Potts" I told the guy who worked there.

He showed me to the empty table where Pepper had reserved though I'm not surprised she never did like the café we used to meet in.

"Thank you ... Brody" I thanked him as i saw his name tag.

I saw him walk off and saw Pepper waiting for someone to serve her.

"PEPPER" I shouted her over (mostly cause I got bored with waiting)

She walked over with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Don't do that again!" She moaned at me.

"Sorry ... I wasn't going to wait" I moaned back.

Brody walked back over to our table and we ordered our food.

"Why did you just order two dinners?" I asked Pepper.

"We're meeting Tony" She said as Tony walked up to the table.

"Tony" I greeted him with a hug.

"Isabel" He greeted me back.

"So ... how are you?" I asked.

"Good ..." Tony answered giving Pepper a look as she excused herself from the table.

"Now listen up ... I know about Natasha asking you to join the avengers and you saying no but i still need you to help the big fight that's happening as we speak even if it's in the background" Tony ordered me.

"Wait how do you know?" I asked confused.

"I'm in the avengers which you could still join"

"I've already said no i have my life and I'm not going to change it"

"Okay but I've gotta go can you tell Pepper I'll call her later"

"Sure ... Tony I'm sorry I can't be of help" I finished as he walked off.

I sat at the table waiting for Pepper to come back but she hadn't.

"Brody ... do you know where my friend went?" I asked him.

"No sorry" he answered.

"Okay thanks" I finished again as I watched Brody walk away.

There was something about Brody ... I know that i just met him but he already made me feel happy just talking to him.

I just got up from my seat as something caught my eye ... i went to take a closer look.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" I managed to shout before there was explosion on the wall behind me and everything went black.

After a couple of minutes i heard voices ... panicked voices. I manged to open my eyes to see everyone around me.

"ISABEL" I heard Pepper scream.

I looked around to see Pepper on side of me and Brody the other side. Both of them manged to pull me up on to my feet and take me outside which was probably the worst idea. All around there was cars being blown up and these things i can't really explain what they looked like.

"Pepper get everyone back in the restaurant even yourself then get yourself on a plane and get away from here till it's over" I whispered to her.

"What about you?" She whispered panicked.

"I'm fine you don't think i haven't been in the middle of an explosion before i care more about everyone elses safety"

"Okay" She said as she hushed everyone back in the restaurant including Brody.

I pulled out my mobile and called Tony.

"Tony I'm in but just leave me in the background" I said before i hung up not letting him answer.

I looked up at the sky when this metallic animal like thing came through. This was it this is what I was trained for.

Just as i was about to get into action i saw a familiar face off the tv ... it was Captain America. He looked at me before he jumped off an explosive coach and ran down the street.

I looked at the restaurant window and ran down the opposite end of the street that Captain America went down only because I didn't want anyone to find out that I was a spy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Wow I really haven't updated any stories in ages and I am really sorry about that but I will try to start writing again so here is a new chapter for this story and I hope you like it!**

**Now set after the Avengers!**

It had been a week since I helped Tony with the Avengers problem and I was helping rebuild the restaurant but I wasn't the only one there was Tony,Pepper,Steve,Natasha,Thor,Clint and Brody though only Tony knew I'd helped but Steve did keep giving me weird looks as if he remembered me.

"I'm Brody Nixon" Brody said walking up to me starting a conversation.

"Isabel Fabray" I smiled to him.

"ermm... Thanks for helping out even after you nearly got killed saving everybody else including me" Brody thanked

"oh... yeah...It's okay... anyway it seemed like a good restaurant and the explosion wasn't even anything to do with the restaurant" I managed to say before Tony interrupted.

"Hi, i'm Tony Stark" He introduced himself to Brody.

"Brody Nixon" Brody introduced himself to Tony.

"Do you mind if I steal Isabel for a moment" Tony asked.

"Sure" Brody replied with a smile.

I walked away from Brody with Tony wondering what he was about to say.

"Thank you for helping us... I know that no one saw you so you're safe there." He started saying.

"It's okay... I wasn't going to let innocent people died" I said back to him.

Tony gave me a hug before leaving to go help Pepper. I went to walk back to Brody when Two men walked in... one I remembered it was Nick Fury... the guy I met in college... but the other guy I didn't recognise... but both of them were walking over to me.

"Isabel Fabray" Nick Fury said to me when they got to me.

"Yes?" I said not knowing what to say.

"This is Agent Phillip Coulson... We'd like to talk to you about what you did last week"

"I didn't do anything"

"That is an incorrect answer... Someone saw what you did and told us... we want you to join the Avengers full-time and not hide in the background"

"Who said anything?"

"That's classified" Nick said sternly.

At first I thought it was Tony but I knew he wouldn't do that to me, Then I thought it was Natasha but she never saw me. I looked around the room to see Steve watching our conversation... _'could it be Steve? I guess he saw me but how did he know who I was?'_

"Look I said no for a reason and I stayed in the background for the same reason and I'm still saying no now... I can't join the Avengers" I said to Nick before walking away from the conversation and going outside to get some fresh air.

I leaned against the building thinking when I heard the door open and close. I looked to see who it was when I saw Steve walking towards me.

"I'm sorry if I did wrong by telling Nick Fury about you" Steve apologized.

"It's fine... I couldn't care..." I said.

"It's just you were exceptional out there and the Avengers need exceptional"

"I have my reasons for saying no and I'd wish everyone would asking me to join"

"Don't you think everyone has their reasons for asking?"

"What?"

"Everyone wants you to join the Avengers whether it's because you're exceptional,talented,strong or amazing at what you do"

"I'd keep it there... it almost sounds like you care" I laughed.

"Think about it and when you come back inside and you still say no we'll leave you alone" He said before walking back into the building.

I stood there for a good 10 minutes thinking it through... _'I guess I enjoyed it, and I it would be nice to work alongside the worlds greatest superhero's. No I can't... if everyone found out what I do then I would not be treated the same and I have my life sorted how I like it' _Then I made up my mind and went back into the restaurant.

I walked over to Nick Fury and Agent Coulson and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me... Nick Fury... Agent Coulson... I made up my mind" I started.

"What is it?" Agent Coulson spoke for the first time to me.

"I want to join the Avengers... without being in the background... if the offer is still on the table and you'll still welcome me" I said nervously.

"Welcome to the Avengers" Nick Fury said holding his hand out.

"Thank you" I said taking his hand shaking it.

"You come and introduce yourself to the rest of the Avengers" I heard Steve said. I turned around to see Steve, Tony and Natasha waiting behind me smiling.

I walked over to Pepper, Thor and Clint with Tony, Steve and Natasha and everyone introduced themselves to me and I introduced myself to them.

**I hope you enjoyed that... I will be carrying on writing this story when I can so please don't give up on me!**

**Please comment what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next day of me saying yes to join the Avengers we had a meeting. I didn't know what the meeting was but I had to go now. I set out in my normal short black dress with black shorts underneath and added my red heels. I walked through the streets passing The Blackbird. This time the builders were in there trying to fix what they could. I didn't have time to stop and say hi to Brody as I woke up late. I finally got to where the Avengers Tower where the meeting was being held.

"Isabel! Over here!" Tony shouted over to me when I walked in.

I went and sat over by him then Clint sat next to me. Everyone sat down but there was one woman I never met.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Tony.

"That's Agent Maria Hill she worked here before the Avengers" Tony whispered to me.

"Welcome back everyone" I heard Nick Fury say as he walked in.

Everyone gave a little cheer after all their work of saving the world.

"Thank you for all your hard effort but it's not over... you will be expected to help in any case and you will most likely have the media following you or asking you questions... this meeting was to tell you that the Avengers is not over" Nick Fury finished before walking out leaving everyone silent.

The silence broke by Kelly Clarkson Breakaway started playing as my phone rang.

"Hello" I said answering my phone walking out of the room.

"One thing I forgot to tell you in the meeting, if you are in the Avengers you are going to need a name and a outfit that singles you out from your normal life" I heard Nick Fury say over the phone.

"Okay..." I managed to say before he hung up.

At that point all that was going through my head was _**'How did he get my phone number... a name and an outfit... where do i come up with that?'**_. I walked back into the meeting room to see Steve walking up to me.

"What was that about?" he asked as I leaned against the door deep in thought.

"Nick Fury... he want's me to think of a name and an outfit for me when i'm in the Avengers to single me out from my normal life..." i said slowly coming out from being deep in thought.

"What about something that resembles something you love?" Clint said walking from behind Steve after he listened to the conversation.

"Do you normally involve yourself in other peoples conversations?" I asked a little bit annoyed.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation" He replied.

"Clint's got a point" I heard Tony say coming from behind me.

"Not you two" I moaned.

"Sorry... what is the one thing you love? or like?" Tony asked.

"I don't know..." I replied.

"What about that resturant we were helping at when you realized you wanted to be in the Avengers?" Steve said.

"What was that called again?" Clint said.

"The Blackbird" I replied.

"Blackbird... I think that suits you" Steve said.

"Yeah I guess it does... So that's the name what about the outfit?" I replied.

"Not in our area of expertise" Clint said before walking off and Steve went not long after and then Tony leaving me on my own.

I thought it was best to just leave and think about it in the comfort of my own home, So I said my goodbyes leaving the Avengers tower and started walking home. I passed The Blackbird with a slight smile on my face after the name wouldn't be the same again. The men were still doing the work in there but I still didn't stop to say hi. I carried on walking past it when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Brody running up to me.

"Hey..." He said catching his breath back.

"Hey" I said still smiling.

"I thought i'd never catch you today... I wanted to ask you a question..."

"What is it?"

"Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"ermm... yeah sure"

"Great... where are you going?"

"Home... i've got some work to do"

"Well I let you get to it... i'll meet you out here at 7" He smiled walking back to the resturant.

I carried on walking home with an even bigger smile on my face. I got home and called Pepper to tell her about my date but she never picked up so I got on to track with wondering what I could wear. I couldn't find anything in my wardrobe so I looked on the internet when I found this Black vest top and I thought _**'I can still fight in that... just add some shorts and boots... i fight in heeled boots all the time but they have to be black or there's no point being called Blackbird'**_. I ordered the black vest top and went looking for Black shoes and Knee-high black heeled boots. I managed to order everything when I had another phone call. I looked at my phone to see Thor was calling me _**'What is it with everyone getting my phone number?'**_.

"Hey Thor" I said answering my phone.

"Isabel all the Avengers are meeting to go get some dinner if you want to come?" Thor said on the other end of the phone.

"Sure I'm on my way" I said hanging up to get dressed.

I put on my blue dress and my blue heels and grabbed my blue clutch bag and met the Avengers outside a pub but it wasn't just the Avengers there was Pepper and Jane Foster.

"Glad you could make it Fabray" Clint said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't miss it" I smirked back at him.

"Wow... May I be the first to say you look stunning" Steve said walking over to me.

"You can if you want to... I don't mind" I said with a grin on my face.

"Isabel you look truely amazing" Thor whispered in my ear.

"Thanks" I whispered back noticing Jane was next to him.

"May I?" Steve said holding his arm out to walk me in.

"You may" I said taking his arm. We all walked into the pub and found the biggest tablr and sat around it.

"Hey Isabel... sorry I didn't answer your call I was a bit busy and next thing I know Tony was dragging me out the door" Pepper apologized sitting next to me.

"Oh... its okay... I thought you might be" I said to her.

"What was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to tell you i've got a date tomorrow" I said not realizing everyone could still hear me. All I could feel was everyones eyes staring at me.

"With who? Isabel" Clint said across the table to me.

"ermmm...no one you know..." I lied.

"Sure we don't" Clint said going back to his conversation with Natasha.

"Isabel who is it?" Pepper whispered.

"Brody Nixion the guy from the resturant" I whispered back to her.

Pepper was happy for after I realized Tony and Steve heard but they didn't tell anyone what they heard. The rest of the night was fun and everyone was just having a laugh. It was the most fun I have had in a while.


End file.
